


Hoodies and Negativity

by DeathhunterAshi



Category: BlazBlue, Kagerou Daze, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Being Kano is suffering, Drabble, Gen, Suicide mention, Surprisingly a lot of comparisons to Blazblue and Kagerou Daze interlap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathhunterAshi/pseuds/DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Kano just thought that their penchant for hoodies was just something caused by Ayano’s words of being like heroes and making a difference, but as his self-doubt became worse he started to realize that his body might be being used for something way more dangerous than a snake that held part of the Queen’s power.





	Hoodies and Negativity

Kano received his first jacket from Ayano when he was around 10 years old as a present to 'make them heroes and smile’ as Kido and Seto received their own too. He remembered how hard she worked to get them their hoodies, even stopping herself from buying the things she wanted for their sake. With her red scarf flapping in the wind, she really did look like a [Hero of Justice] to all of them. She made them accept their "monstrous" powers and use them for good, to help others along with each other; she saved them from their darkness to the point where she didn't realize her own darkness in return. 

But it wasn't enough to keep out Kano's own deep, dark thoughts. 

Meeting the Snake of Clearing eyes at such a young age negatively affected him as he had to constantly decieve his own family with smiles and jokes and 'lies', dirtying him even more. The height of his negativity hit when Ayano committed suicide for the sake of them all, to prevent Kenshiro's wish from being granted while possessed- leaving him the sole witness to her descent into the Haze. In his grief something awakened deep inside of him, something that wasn't there before.

His strange penchant for long, short sleeved jackets started there, as did the decaying and destructive thoughts. Out the corner of his eye could he swear he saw it- green hair, but not the dark color he associated with Kido, a smile as snake-like as his own...

And a orange, short-sleeved hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I made this bc I read a lot of Blazblue X-Over fanfics and learning more about Terumi made me think about Kagerou Daze and the fact that both are in a constantly repeating timeline. Idk if I’ll ever continue it, so it’s just a one shot for now.


End file.
